Big Brother
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Thought this was cute so i let u decide
1. Default Chapter

                  Richie as an older brother! Please review!

Duncan MacLeod woke up at the usual time he had every morning with the love of his life Tessa Noel sleeping next to him.  He'd been thankful for ever morning and everyday that passed with her by his side. He was thankful for the life that was given to his daughter.  She'd had rough time loosing her previous mother, but she took to Tessa right away. 

When Duncan moved to sit up he felt something at the end of the bed.  It was hard and it moved at his touch. When he saw the small lump under the covers he took his hands and grabbed at it and it laughed.  He knew that it was Grace and that she was awake and ready to drive her family up the wall.  He grabbed her from under the covers by the leg. 

"What are you doing?" he said picking her up like she was toy.

"I got you."

"You got me?  You think you got me?"

"Mommy, wake up!"

"Shh, let her sleep.  Come on lets go make breakfast."

"Wake, Richie!"

"Ok let's go wake Richie."

Duncan knew that Richie might not want a six year old jumping all over him, but just at the thought of it.  They walked into the room and Duncan set Grace down. Gracie walked over to Richie's bed and crawled on the covers.  She crawled up to Richie's face and kissed him and then she started to jump up and down making the bed shake. 

"What's going on?! Earthquake!" yelled Richie nearly falling off the bed.  

Duncan had to laugh at it and Grace was laughing as well.  Once Richie though found out what was going on he grabbed her in his arms and started to tickle her until she started to cry and then he stopped.  

"You know that's not nice to do?" said Richie to Mac

"Hey it was her idea. Besides I did enjoy it."

"Well, I guess since you got me up that I'd better take this sack of potatoes to the kitchen and then cook it. Richie picked up Gracie, threw her over his shoulder and carried her all the way to the kitchen.  Then he did the most horrible thing that he could have done. He opened the stove and tried to stick her in. Grace did not find this amusing. Duncan told Richie to stop so he put her down and she kicked him in the shin. 

"Grace, that wasn't nice say you're sorry."

"He tried to eat me!"

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to." said Richie 

Grace  just stood there with a scowl on her face and walked away.  Duncan sighed and looked at Richie.

"What? First she wakes me up and then she kicks me.  Now you act like it's my fault."

"Richie you didn't have to put her in the oven."

"I was joking."

"Not to her."

"Man some morning this has turned out to be."

"Richie Ryan what do you think you are doing?" said Tessa in the doorway with Grace in her arms

"What? I didn't touch anything!"

"Then I suppose Grace just made up the fact that you tried to put her in the oven?"

"Mac!" wined Richie

"Tess don't worry he was just joking around I was here and he didn't even turn it on.  Grace woke him up and he got her back for it.  Grace I would like it if you apologized to Richie for kicking him."

"No!"

"Grace, kicking Richie isn't nice sweetheart please say you're sorry," said Tessa surprised at her reaction

"I'm very sorry I tried to put you in the oven. You did hurt me though."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah you can see."

Richie lifted his pant leg and let her look pointing to the spot.  She kissed it and then she hugged Richie.  

"That's better."

"Why don't you go watch some TV while Dad makes breakfast?" 

Tessa helped Duncan make breakfast and they all sat down together. Then it was off to work for Duncan and Richie getting the store ready.  Grace had to go to school which was always a struggle to get her to do almost every morning.  She'd much rather have stayed home with her father and Richie.  

"Why do I have to go to school? I want to stay home."

"Sweetheart you have to go to school.  Then someday you can stay home and help with the store.  You got your book bag?"

"Yes."

"Ok go say goodbye to dad and Rich."

Grace went downstairs to see her father and Richie.  They were helping a customer with something and Andrea just watched, but the man saw her and asked her for her name, but Andrea just hid behind her father.  The man smiled at her and then went on his way. 

"You must be tired usually you have a motor mouth," said Duncan picking her up

"Can I stay home with you?"

"You know you can't my bonnie lass. You feel alright?"

"Grace it time to go."

"I'll walk out with you." 

Duncan walked out and put Grace in the car.  He kissed her and buckled her in.  Then he kissed Tessa goodbye.

"You sure that she's alright?"

"Yeah she's fine Duncan she puts on this act everyday.  By the end of the day she'll be telling you all about it."

"Bye." he said kissing her and waving as they pulled away.

Duncan walked back inside and saw the look on Richie's face. He knew that look too well and he wasn't even going to answer him. He was attached to Grace and he wanted to just keep her with him all day long, but he knew that wasn't possible.  One of these days he was just going to have to grow up and hopefully before she did.  He was curious as to what was going on inside her head though.  

"Hey Mac?"

"Yeah Rich?"

"What is it that you have going through your head?  I mean I've know that it's been what almost one year since I've moved in, but I still can't figure it out."

"What are you babbling about?"

"What is going through that little girls head?  I mean with you its all fun, fun, fun talk a person to death, but the second she sees someone else she just acts like the world have stopped."

"I know that there is a point that you are trying to make in there somewhere."

"I know she is not the shyest person on this planet so why is it she gets so quiet when she's with you in front of certain people."

"Richie, Grace just really cautious about strangers and I guess that's partly because of me.  She knows not to talk to strangers and I guess sometimes she takes it heart, but I also think that she was putting on an act."

"She really has you wrapped around her finger."

"She  is my whole world Rich and I'd do anything for her."

"I know Mac."

They went about their day and at around two Duncan went to pick up Grace from school.  When he got there he found her sitting inside waiting for him.  She ran to him and jumped in his arms.  The teacher that was sitting with her walked over to them and introduced herself.  Then she told Duncan what had happened today at school.  Duncan was shocked at what the teacher said and he looked at Grace.  When the conversation was over Duncan took Graceie's hand and walked out to the car.  They drove home and Duncan told Grace to go to her room.  

"Hello sweetheart," said Tessa

"Hi you are never going to believe what our daughter has done."

"What?"

"She got in a fight."

"What? Who told you this?"

"The teacher and apparently she hurt the kid"

"They didn't try to call us and tell us?"

"They said that the parents took their child home and that Andrea apologized."

"Duncan she's never done this before."

"I know.  I should go talk to her though."

Duncan walked into Grace's room and he found her sitting at her table drawing.  He called her over and sat her on the bed he didn't know what to do with her.  Andrea had gotten angry at people and usually she just screamed, but after what happened to Richie earlier today he was wondering what was really going on. 

"Grace you know that hurting people isn't nice right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Then why did you hurt the other kid today?"

"He wasn't being fair."

"Sweetheart when someone isn't being kind you need to ask for help."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but it wasn't nice.  Is there anything else going on with you?"

"No."

"Alright well tonight you are going to bed early and no dessert."

"Daddy!"

"Sorry princess." 

"What does the guilty part have to say for her self?" said Tessa

"I love you mommy."

"She's been punished with early bed time and no dessert."

"Duncan!" 

"What?"

"We agreed that she was going to go to bed early anyways."

"Well at least that no dessert still stands."

"I wasn't going to have any."

"Tessa are you trying to make this hard?"

"No, but I'm adding to it.  There will be no TV."

"Ok no TV also."

Grace just sat there and when she saw her opportunity she took it.  She hugged her father around then neck.  Duncan took one look at those brown eyes and melted.  

"Duncan MacLeod, you softy."

"Tessa she's our baby."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." said Duncan holding her

"Mommy!"

"I love you, too."

"I guess I wasn't invited to the party.  Mac, phone call."

"Thanks Rich, hello?"

"I love you Richie."

"I love you squirt.  So what's the punishment?"

"No TV, no dessert, and early bedtime."

            Richie took one look at Grace and they both made pouts and puppy dog eyes.  Duncan and Tessa just laughed at them there was no way that they were going to be ganged up on like that.  Duncan most of all wouldn't give in and Tessa couldn't believe them.

            "Tough guy it's too bad that you don't get dessert either," said Duncan coming back from his phone call

            "What?! I take it all back I do. Just please I was the good kid here."

            "Sorry Rich I can't help It." said Duncan

            "Tessa come on I'm sorry.  I'm the victim remember!"

            "You are pathetic," said Tessa laughing.

            "Come on Grace help me out here kid." 

            "Richie is bad!" 

            "Hey! I helped defend you!" said Richie being left to stand there, but Grace turned around and smiled at him and went running down the hall after her. "I'm going to get you!" 

Chapter 2 maybe?


	2. Richie Babysitter

            AN: Ok I've decided to continue with the story.  I will now go explain the first chapter and sorry for not doing so earlier.  Duncan was married before meeting Tessa but his wife died when Gracie was three so he still wants to help Richie to become immortal.  Let me know if this doesn't work.

            Chapter two: Richie the Babysitter

            Duncan had spent the morning with Gracie since Richie was taking care of the store.  Tonight was the big night for Tessa to show off her latest works and Richie was kind enough to watch Gracie.   This was the first time that Richie was going to be in charge of Gracie without them around to make sure that she didn't tear him apart.  They weren't planning on being out long though and he could always call if something happened.  For the most part though Gracie would be in bed sleeping so it should be an easy night for Richie and Duncan hoped that he could wear out Gracie before they left.   

            "Hey Mac how was the park?"

            "I don't know who's more tired her or me."

            "Daddy lets go play a game."

            "Why don't you go set it up I'll be there in a few minutes. "

            "She's not tired you are and Tessa is going to kill you."

            "I'll be fine I'll take a nap here in few minutes.  I just need to get her to slow down a little.  I'm hoping that I could change her mind and just take a nap."

            "Good luck and thanks for trying to make this easier for me."

            "No problem Richie I'm having fun."

            "Good I think she's waiting."

            Duncan walked to Gracie's room and saw that she was sitting on her bed.   By the look of it she was getting ready to crash and he was very thankful for it.

            "Gracie what's wrong?"

            "I don't want to play a game."

            "Alright then how about we just take a rest and sleep?"

            "I'm not tired."

            "Well I am and I'm going to lie down and sleep," he said lying down on her bed.  Gracie climbed next to him

            "Why do you have to leave tonight?"

            "Mommy is having a lot of important people come to look at her work."

            "Why can't I go?"

            "It's only for the grown ups.   You have to be good for Richie though ok?  He's doing a very good thing by staying home with you."

            "I'll be good."

            "Good now why don't we take a nap."

            Duncan fell asleep and so did Gracie for about two hours.  When Duncan woke up he saw the time and he had to go get ready to go.  Tessa would be home soon and he had made reservations at their favorite restaurant.  Richie was closing up shop when he walked in the room.  Richie had given up a night of going out with his friends and that was very unusual, but very kind.  Mac wanted him to know how much they appreciated his help with Gracie.  Richie had never been a real emotional guy, but in the last few weeks they saw a change in him that might say otherwise.

            "Hey, Richie, are you hungry?"

            "Yeah I'm starving."

            "I'll make you something before we go.  Richie we really appreciate this a lot and we know that normally you would do it."

            "Mac, come on I love Gracie and you guys shouldn't have to ask me to baby-sit for you.  Besides I wasn't really going to do anything tonight anyways."

            "Angie, angry at you?"

            "No more like her parents."

            "Ahh."

            "So are there going to be a lot of high society people there?"

            "Yes there are.  This is one of the more important nights for Tess.  They might choose her works to be in a national show."

            "Wow that's cool.  I must confess that I didn't really think that you were the kind of art guy."

            "Exactly what did you see me as?"

            "I'm not sure some sort of guy who just has people working for him."

            "Oh kind of like I do now?"

            "Funny."

            "Sorry, well I am guessing that Gracie should be out most of the night since she was tired."

            "Ok."

            "Hello?  I'm home Duncan, Rich, and Gracie?"

            "We are in the kitchen Tess."

            "Hmm I thought we were going out?"

            "We are it's for Richie?"

            "Oh I see.  So where is Gracie?"

            "She's sleeping. "

            "Duncan you made her tired?"

            "Well I would say that he made anyone tired.  He was pretty tired too Tessa."

            "I see.  Richie thanks so much for doing this I know that you probably had plans."

            "It's not a problem Tessa I'm glad to help."

            "I'm going to get changed and check on Gracie.  Duncan you pick your Tux up?"

            "Yeah I have my tux.  You can't tell you are nervous at all."

            Tessa just left the room and went to see Gracie who was sleeping.  When she heard her mom though she woke up and jumped not her arms

            "Hello Petite."

            "Mommy your home."

            "How was your day with Daddy?"

            "Good we went to the park and a movie."

            "He spoils you.  I have to get ready to go you remember that you are to be very good for Richie tonight."

            "Yes."

            "Good I love you."

            "I love you mommy."

            "Tessa, we are going to be late."

            "I'm going I had to make sure that I got the full story of what you did today."

            "Daddy you look special."

            "Thanks."

            While Tessa was getting ready she went over with Duncan all of the things that they needed to tell Richie before they left.  He knew that this was going to be hard to leave Gracie with Richie.   They both knew what a handful she could be and they also knew that there was a big difference between her in the day and her at night.  

            "You're worried aren't you?"

            "How can I not be?  She's like her father and I can't believe that you did that to her today."

            "Tessa I did it because I wanted to and I love her."

            "Duncan you spoiled her to death."

            "That's my job."

            "You know I forgot how handsome you look in a suite."

            "Here let me help you."

            "Come on we should go the reservation is at seven."

            Before they left Tessa ran over all the emergency phone numbers and told him that they would probably call before they left.   Duncan literally had to drag her out to the car.  Richie just laughed as he shut the door behind them.  Now it was time for the real fun to begin.  

            "Richie I'm hungry."

            "Hey there squirt.  I ordered a pizza."

            "Dad says…"

            "Well if you don't tell I won't."

            "Yea!  Is Angie coming over?"

            "Yea, but we need to talk about some things so I'm going to need you to be quite and go watch TV or go back to your room."

            "I thought that you were babysitting?"

            "I am, but this is really important and I promise that as soon as we are done then we'll watch a movie or something."

            "You promise?"

            "I promise."

            Angie came at around seven and they sat and talked forever.  Richie had completely forgotten about Gracie until Angie said that he should go check on her.  They went to her room to find her asleep with the pizza on the floor which Richie just barely managed to miss stepping in.   They went back out and watched a movie falling asleep.  It was around nine when they heard a crash from Gracie's room.  Richie sat up with a jolt and looked over at Angie who took off running towards the bedroom.   When they tried to open the door they found it was jammed shut.   

            "Gracie, open the door!  Come on Gracie this isn't funny sweetheart.  Gracie Marie, open this door right now!"

            "Richie there is someone in there.  Gracie!"

            They listened and soon heard nothing.  Richie kicked open the door to find the room ransacked and empty.  Richie started to panic, but Angie grabbed him and told him to call Tess and Mac.  Angie took the other phone and called the police.  Twenty minutes later Tessa and Duncan pulled up seeing the cops around ran inside.  Tessa was screaming for Gracie and Richie did his best to explain what had happened.  

            "Gracie! Where is she?  Duncan!  Oh God someone stole our baby!" 

            "Richie what happened?"

            "We were watching a movie and we heard something from her bedroom.  We went and found the door jammed and when we got in she was gone."

            "This isn't your fault."

            They talked to the police and finally Duncan had Angie go home.  Richie was sitting on the couch after being questioned by the police.  Tessa was sitting on Gracie's bed.  There was no lead as to where or who had Gracie.   All they could do was wait for some sort sign.

            "Tess?"

            "Duncan…" she said hugging him

            "I knew I shouldn't have left."

            "You didn't know."

            "Gracie…"

            "We'll find her Tessa.  I swear we'll find her why don't you go lay down I need to go talk to Richie."

            Richie was running the whole night over and over in his head trying to figure out what he did wrong.  This wouldn't have happened is he was doing his job.  

            "Rich, how are you doing?"

            "I'm surprised that you still want to talk to me."

            "Why wouldn't I Richie?"

            "I screwed up Mac.  If I hadn't of called Angie tonight none of this would have happened."

            "Richie, no don't say that.  From what you've said there is not much you could have done."

            "Mac, how are we going to find her?  The cops have nothing we have nothing.  She could be half way to Mexico or something worse."

            "Stop it Richie.  We are in this together and we are going to get her back.  Why don't you go to sleep?  I'm sure we'll all feel better in the morning."

            Richie went off to his room, but not before stopping to talk to Tessa.  He knew what she must think of him after what happened.  If he was in her shoe's he'd of thrown him out.  Tessa was holding one of Gracie's dolls and when he walked over and sat down she turned away.  

            "Tess… I am really sorry about this.  I want you to know that."

            Tessa didn't say a word, but instead she got up and went into the bathroom shutting the door.  When Richie walked out though he could hear her crying for Gracie and it broke his heart.  Nothing was going to be the same between them and there wasn't anything that he could do.   Duncan walked in a few minutes later and placed his hand on his shoulder as he passed.  He knew that Richie was going to be taking this hard and he knew that Tessa was too.  Hopefully things would look brighter in the morning for all of them.  


	3. The Blame

          Duncan was a wake making breakfast for Tessa when Richie entered the kitchen.  He knew that Richie wasn't doing any better now then he was last night.   The police weren't going to find Grace and he knew that.  This was personal and the only way to get Grace back is to be smart.  Richie sat down at the counter and looked at Mac who knew what he was thinking.  

            "Richie Tessa is scared and doesn't realize that she's hurting you.  She knows that you didn't mean to have this happen and I don't know that you could have stopped it from happening.  I am curious as to how Angie got to be here?"

            "Mac can't we just solve on mystery at a time?"

            "Richie I just need to know that I can trust you to not sneak around behind our backs."

            "Great you blame me, too.  I'm an unfit babysitter just take an ad out in the paper."

            "Richie …I didn't mean it like that.  I just want to know that you and Angie can behave together if she's here.  I know that you are young and being alone with girls' things can happen, but I need you to control those feelings around Gracie."

            "Mac, I won't bring her here without asking.  I just thought we could talk."

            "It's not a real big deal Richie.  In fact I'm glad that she was here."

            "Yeah I would have lost it without her."

            "I had better get this food to Tessa.  Don't worry Richie once we get word Tessa will be back to herself."

            Duncan walked into the bedroom to find Tessa in bed.  He set the tray down and sat next to her.  She was facing away from him.  He reached over to her and she turned to him.

            "How's Rich doing?"

            "He's hurting blaming himself.  Tessa you need to tell him that you don't blame him.  It's bad enough that he was here when it happened.  I think this is an immortal though and not just some random kidnapping.  They'll call soon and I'll go get her."

            "Duncan she must be scared."

            "Gracie I think is tougher then we sometimes give her credit for, but I'm sure she's scared."

            They had no idea how scared that Gracie was.  The kidnappers had taken her from her home to an abandoned building and locked her in a cold dark room.  All she could do was cry and hope that someone was going to find her.  

            "Now be a good girl and don't make any noise and I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit."

            "Please I want to go home.  I want my mommy, daddy and Richie."

            "Don't worry we won't hurt you," he said shutting the door.

            "God I thought that kid would never shut up.  Now we make Macleod suffer the way that I have."

            "Boss, come on, just call him and get this over with please."

            "Don't tell me how to do my job!"

            The police called and told Duncan that they were going to put an Amber alert out for Gracie.  Duncan though knew that they weren't going to find her.  Tessa was now out of bed and dressed, but had not gone to work.  Richie was sitting in the living room talking to Angie on the phone and letting her know what was happening.  Tessa wanted to talk to Richie badly and let him know that she didn't blame him, but that wasn't true because she did blame him.  She blamed Duncan too for not just calling the babysitter in the first place.  She blamed herself for leaving them her alone last night and not calling when she had said she would.   Every hour that passed without word made Tessa's mind think of all the horrible things that Grace was going through.  Tessa couldn't even bring herself to walk past Gracie's bedroom.  All she wanted to know was that Gracie was even still alive.  
            "Mac telephone it's from a Connor MacLeod."

            "Thanks Richie," he said taking it in the office.

            "Duncan I got your message what's going on?"

            "Gracie's been kidnapped last night from her bedroom."

            "What?!  Do you know who?"

            "No and I think that you should come here."

            "Absolutely I'll be on the next plane.  How are Tessa and Richie?"

            "They aren't talking to each other.  Tessa's a mess and Richie doesn't know what to do with himself.  They haven't called with word."

            "I'll be there as soon as I can."

            "Thanks Connor," he said hanging up as the doorbell rang.  Tessa was the first to answer it and she screamed at what she saw.  Richie and Mac were right behind her to see the small doll that was lying on the ground with one of Gracie's shirts next to it.  Duncan picked up the clothes and shut the door.  Tessa was now hysterical and Richie tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work.  Duncan held her and kept telling her that Gracie was alright, but she just pulled away from him and went to the bedroom.  Duncan looked at the clothes he held with the doll and hoped that his baby was really alright.  

            "Is Connor coming?"

            "Yeah he is.  I hope they call soon or Tessa is going to lose what's left at her sanity," he said walking to Gracie's room with the doll.


End file.
